Xor Xonan en Xavorin
Lang, lang geleden In een land, niet ver van waar gij staat Had een vader eens drie zoons Hij voedde op met raad en daad Op een dag was het een heel groot feest Hij schonk ze elk een aardigheid Een cadeautje voor hen alle drie Elk voor een gelegenheid Als eerste kreeg Xor zijn geschenk Hij was de oudste van de drie Een half Orc met een groot postuur Hij had veel spieren, geen magie Hij kreeg dan ook een magisch zwaard Om hem de weg te wijzen Te weten wie was goed en wie was kwaad Het zou hem dienst bewijzen Xonan kwam als tweede Hij was een Half Elf slim en snel Hij hield erg veel van de muziek Met zang en snarenspel Ook hij kreeg toen iets met magie Een fluit om op te spelen En ieder die het hoorde daar Was aan hem om te bevelen Als laatste kwam dan Xavorin Hij was wat kleiner van postuur Een jonge Halfling vrij van geest Die droomde van het avontuur Zijn vader gaf hem een penseel ‘om je wereld in te kleuren’ En alles wat hij schilderde Dat kon ook echt gebeuren Zo trokken zij de wereld in Drie broeders op een rij Ze beleefden avonturen daar Heel ver en hier dichtbij Xor die werd een held in harnas Hij vocht de grootste slagen ooit Hij kende vriend en vijand elk En vergissen deed hij nooit En Xonan speelde op zijn fluit Om Xor, zijn broer, te helpen Zo samen wonnen zij ’t gevecht Om het kwaad te overstelpen Ook Xavorin deed hier aan mee Maar liever in zijn toren Daar speelde hij de slagen na Nooit werden zij verloren Toen kwam er dan toch echt de dag Die dit verhaal doet keren Xonan werd jaloers op Xor Hij wilde macht begeren Want Xor die won toen elke strijd En streek dan met de eer Niet Xonan met zijn mooie fluit Hij was er slechts voor sfeer Dus Xonan smeedde in het diepst geheim Een sluw en giftig plan Om Xor te overmeesteren Volledig in zijn ban En in Xor's slaap zong hij een lied En speelde op zijn fluit Xor kwam daar in zijn macht die nacht En was toen Xonans buit Nu had hij dus een fluit én zwaard Om het kwaad mee te bestrijden Maar dat was nu niet veel meer waard Want het volk dat haatte beiden Het volk was boos op Xonan sluw Hij had Xor afgenomen! En het zwaard zag iedereen voor vijand aan De Elven Orks en Gnomen Dus speelde Xonan op zijn fluit En sloeg zijn vijanden in stukken En velen vielen voor hem neer Toch zou zijn plan mislukken Want ieder wezen groot en klein Begon toen Xonan meer te haten Hij had opeens geen vrienden meer En voelde zich verlaten Maar zoekend in zijn toren hoog Vond hij een wereld in zijn boeken Vol schaduwen en vuur en vlam Die zou hij graag bezoeken Hij maakte een machine daar Om naar die wereld toe te strekken Maar zag niet het gevaar Dat Myrn kon open trekken De wereld scheurde uit elkaar En brak in vele stukken Maar toen was Xavorin aldaar Om zijn plan te doen mislukken Xavorin was diep ontzet Had beide broers verloren En hij spoedde zich per schip Naar de grote witte toren Gekomen bij de toren schoon Vond hij zijn broeders daar En zag de schaduwwereld Een groot en slecht gevaar Dit kon niet langer verder gaan Dit zou de wereld breken Dus Xavorin nam snel het woord, Begon magie te spreken Zijn penseel sprak mooie kleuren Een droom vol avonturen Van wel duizend mensen jaren lang Om Xor en Xonan in te sturen En om de toren van zijn broers Maakte hij toen grote muren Ze zijn onzichtbaar voor het oog Gemaakt om heel veel te verduren De toren die bestaat nog steeds Daar waar zij nu nog dromen En als het daglicht hen ontwaakt Zullen zij echt weder komen Maar zover is het nu nog niet Dus telt gerust uw schapen Ga nederliggen in uw bed Gij kunt nog heel lang slapen Dit verhaal dat stopt nu hier En neemt pas weer een wending Als Xor en Xonan wakker zijn Because then all will be ending.. Category:Historie Category:Oud